


You Are The One

by beijingaccent9, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Fluff, M/M, Slight pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijingaccent9/pseuds/beijingaccent9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Prompt number:114Side Pairings (if any):-Warnings:-Summary:Joonmyun didn’t have to look faraway to find the one.





	You Are The One

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** I really liked the prompt and I hope I did it justice. Thank you mods for being so accommodating! OP, I hope you like this. ;u;

Minseok slowly opens his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden streak of bright light, welcoming him early in the morning. When he is finally settled, he scans the place and takes notes about the colors—a mixture of black and white—that suit his liking. The contemporary vibe it gives off makes him roll over the huge bed and that’s when he realizes, _where the hell am i?_

Minseok is many things, but rich. He is someone who wouldn’t be able to afford the stylish corduroy jacket hanging by the black velvet sofa at the end of the king sized bed or that smart phone on top of the bedside table within his reach. With bills piling up—stacked on his working table, he’s forced to find a part-time job on top of his full-time one. He’s fatigued all over, but it’s not like he has a choice anyway.

“You’re awake.” Joonmyun says as he dries his silky jet black hair with the expensive towel he got from one of his trips abroad. “I wanted to put you in the guest room at the end of the hallway, but it’s too far. I decided to let you sleep in my room instead.” He sees Minseok trying to avert his gaze so he quickly grabs a hold of an article of clothing within his reach.

The younger man is flustered, quickly jumping out of the bed and landing on his feet. Joonmyun is a nice man and a responsible father at that, and just imagining the well-built man carrying him with his toned arms wrapped around his small figure is making Minseok blush and the redness just doesn’t go away easily. It stays, and it makes him want to disappear from the face of the earth in an instant. (Blame Minseok’s budding crush for his attractive neighbour.)

“I’m sorry.” He says repeatedly, as he continuously bow to show his sincerity. “You could’ve just awakened me up. You didn’t have to carry me to your room.”

Joonmyun laughs at his awkwardness, but he doesn’t say anything to more. He keeps it at that and reassures his kids’ babysitter aka their friendly neighbour that it isn’t a big deal—that he’s light as a feather and it’s just his way of showing his gratitude. It’s not exactly easy to deal with his two kids plus their crazy antics. Minseok is probably the first person to last that long in their household.

The smaller man smiles at him and excuses himself. “I’ll just go home and get some change of clothes.”

“No—you can take these.” Joonmyun hands him a white shirt that is probably one size bigger than what he usually wears and a pair of dark-coloured track pants that contrast against Minseok’s milky white skin. “I’ll be leaving soon and if Jongin sees neither of us, he’s going to throw a fit and Jongdae’s going to be whiny all day if he doesn’t get the right amount of sleep.”

He hums in agreement, remembering his first day. Jongdae whined all day and Jongin just threw out all his toys in anger—and when he realized he destroyed them all, he cried all day long in Minseok’s arms. The twenty-three year old babysitter had to cook meals and clean up after them with Jongin in the baby holder on his back, sleeping soundly after his crying episode. He has been babysitting the kids as a part-time for a year now, and thankfully, he’s still sane.

“Oh, I’ll be late tonight as well.”

Minseok eyes the older man in his attempt to squeeze an answer from Joonmyun, brows furrowing. “Work again?”

“Not this time. It’s a date.”  
-

 

Minseok is left with the kids again. He’s starting to think of quitting his other job, because Joonmyun pays him better and he’s grown to love his adorable kids than those deadly deadlines his boss reminds him of. He loves it when Jongin clings to him like he is his real dad, or when Jongdae shows him his drawing of his family—he includes Minseok in it, _too._

“Look! You and daddy holding hands!” Jongdae exclaims as he stands up from where he is sitting to show his favourite person next to his daddy and Jongin his new drawing (which will probably end up hanging on the wall next to the others he has drawn). “Can I call you daddy too?”

Jongdae is pouting irresistibly cute and Minseok can’t say no to that.”Sure. You can call me daddy if that will make you happy.” The little kid runs to him out of happiness and Minseok calls him _my angel._

Jongin ends up calling him _Daddy_ too, but he doesn’t really mind.

Joonmyun arrives a little over than ten o’clock in the evening with the sight of Jongdae sleeping soundly on the couch and Minseok carrying little Jongin in his arms as he tries to lull him to sleep. He carries the older of the two to his room, trying his best not to wake him up.

“How was the date?” Minseok asks, not intending to pry, but the sad look on Joonmyun’s face just can’t go unnoticed. It’s unnerving—Joonmyun usually smiles when he stares at his sleeping angels.

Joonmyun sighs as he plops down the couch, removing the tie that feels tight around his neck, uncomfortable and it makes him want to puke. Thankfully, he doesn’t or that will be a mess. There are things he does—the way he crunches his nose in disappointment and always followed by his brows furrowing in frustration. Somehow, Minseok finds that endearing.

“Bad. ‘twas bad. I showed her some pictures of the kids right after we ate.”

Minseok knows what’s next.

“She doesn’t like the kids?” He carefully asks, but really, who, in their right mind, would hate Joonmyun’s kids? They are angels—they’re so much more behind their crazy antics that somehow drove Minseok to near insanity during his first day.

Joonmyun nods—the sorrow obvious in his face. She could have been a good candidate, but first impression doesn’t usually mean a lot unless you can get to know who the person really is. In this case, Joonmyun discovers the real her and decides, she isn’t _the one._

“Do you want me to take care of the kids tomorrow, too?”

Joonmyun stands up, taking Jongin from Minseok and into his arms he goes. He continues to sway back and forth to make sure Jongin is in deep sleep before he puts him to bed. Minseok goes straight to the kitchen to wash the dishes and waits for an answer.

“Yes, please. Sehun set me up on another blind date.” He pauses as he gets the towel hanging on the sofa to wipe his sweat dry and he heaves and his fixes his gaze on his little angel. “Sehun just won’t give up on me, won’t he?”

Minseok nods and he muffles the laugh that almost escaped his lips. Really, it’s funny to hear Sehun attempting to set Joonmyun up for blind dates—when he can’t even find himself someone he wants to spend time with him. “Those two asked if they can call me _daddy,_ too. I hope you don’t mind.”

Joonmyun tells him he doesn’t mind and asks him to stay. Minseok doesn’t mind staying in for another day as long as Joonmyun gives him a change of clothes, and probably a raise in his wage because the landlady is texting him all day about his deferred payments.  
-

 

It’s the same vicious cycle—meeting up, eating, telling Joonmyun’s date for the night about his kids, and going home dejected because another potential partner in life and parent to his growing kids, well, is not what he expects.

“Sehun, if you’re here again to set me up for some stupid blind date, the door is wide open. You can leave.” Joonmyun had enough of crazy blind dates that don’t work out anyway. It’s a waste of time—he could have finished his reports by now or spend some time with his kids (or maybe, take care of the kids with Minseok).

“I’m only doing this because you won’t make a move on Minseok. I’m making you realize that not a lot of people will like you and your kids like he does.” Sehun says as a matter-of-factly. Somehow, there’s some truth in it. “Also, didn’t you tell me he blushes when he talks with you? That’s a good sign, man. Maybe, he likes you too. Like, _like.”_

“This is the last time I’m going to do this. If the guy bails out on you because of my precious nephews, try and ask Minseok out.” Sehun declares as he spins the pen nonchalantly. “Don’t you try to deny about crushing on Minseok. I’ve known you since diaper days—I know when you like someone.”

Joonmyun frowns, because Sehun does know him that well. He does like Minseok, but he’s younger and has so many potential. He feels like, he’ll just hinder him if he tries to pursue him like Sehun has insisted for him to do. “Oh, hush. I’m going because you insisted.”

Sehun stands up from his seat and heads towards the door. “Oh, by the way, I sincerely hope it won’t work out. I like Minseok _better_ anyway.”

Joonmyun is speechless. _I like him too._  
-

 

“How was it?” Minseok should not have asked that when Joonmyun came home from the supposed blind date looking wasted and hair dishevelled into a mess. Meeting potential people to become your significant other is supposed to be fun, unless you tell them you have kids and they end up calling them excess baggage.

Joonmyun stutters with his words and he just looks undeniably down. “He doesn’t like the kids, too.” He pauses as he takes some time to plant soft kisses on his little angels. He loves his angels so much and he only wants the best for them. He’s not going to date someone who calls his precious kids _excess baggage._

“I told Sehun about what happened earlier and you know what he said?”

“Did his sorry ass apologize to you because his attempts failed big time?” Minseok jokes, trying to lighten up the mood.

Joonmyun starts off, imitating the way Sehun speaks and it’s supposed to be funny until he hears the words: _If you want to date someone who will love your kids, why not date Minseok?_ The older failed to notice Minseok’s face turning beet red, squirming in his seat as he tries not to make his delight so obvious. “Sure, I think you’re funny, caring and even attractive to boot. My kids even called you daddy on their own accord—they like you and I do, too. What I mean is, are you even okay with a three-year age gap?”

Joonmyun wants to dissipate from the face of the earth after realizing he has just confessed his small crush on Minseok—that he likes him, too, not just because he likes the kid, but because he’s just really likable. That he also likes when Minseok falls asleep on their couch, because then, he has a reason to get up earlier than he usually does so Minseok is the first person he will see as soon as he wakes up. Okay, maybe, that’s not just a small crush after all.

Minseok blinks, trying to understand everything that Joonmyun has said. When realization hits him like a truck, surprisingly, it doesn’t hurt. His heart starts beating rapidly like his chest is about to explode tearing his ribcage apart, and his mind goes blank like a piece of white paper— _wait, what?_

“Wait, let me get this straight.” He says, as he faces Joonmyun, despite being nervous and just painfully awkward. “You like me? You think I’m attractive?”

Uh, yes? Joonmyun thinks he made that clear when he outright confessed to him a few minutes back, but he reiterates it again anyway. “I do. Is it bad?”

Minseok shakes his head fervently as a smile makes its way to his lips. “Thank you,” he says as he grabs Joonmyun’s hands. “I think you’re attractive and funny, too, even if Sehun thinks otherwise. He’s just not a fan of dad jokes, but that aside, I’m okay.”

The older tilts his head, “Okay with what?”

The younger chuckles and Joonmyun thinks it’s so adorable and cute, and god, he really likes Minseok. Doesn’t he? “I’m okay with the age gap, if you’re worried about that.”  
-

 

“Can’t you just stay here for another night? The kids will be sad if they wake up without you.” Joonmyun tries his best cute face to make Minseok stay for the night, and yes, it’s not only because of the kids. He wants him to stay so they can cuddle, too.

Minseok is weak when his boyfriend pleas, especially when he’s that cute, but he’s not going to stay just because Joonmyun wants him. He really wants to check his apartment and see whether the food his mother sent is rotting _again_ or if he has forgotten to turn off the lights in his bathroom just like the last time. “I’m paying rent and it’s just a waste if I don’t practically live there anymore.”

Joonmyun’s face brightens up as an idea pops in his mind, and he thinks Minseok will like it just as much. “Then why don’t you cancel the lease, and stay here with us forever. My bed is so empty without you and I’m pretty sure the kids will love seeing you every day! We will be a family—you, me and the kids.”

Minseok blinks—it’s a habit that’s hard to get rid of especially if Joonmyun’s words end up surprising him most of the time. “Is that a proposal, Kim Joonmyun?”

“Well, yes. It’s so sudden and I don’t have a ring, yet. But I love you and it has been two years already. I know this is not the proposal you deserve because I love you and you deserve so much more. But, I just don’t want to prolong this anymore because I can see my future with you. I want to wake up every single day to your beautiful face.” He holds his hands tightly—never wanting to let go. “I love you, Minseok.”

Minseok smiles at him. “This is perfect, Joonmyun. You don’t have to buy me an expensive ass diamond ring, or rent the whole place—or be on your best attire. You could be on your pyjamas and I’d still say yes. Just knowing that you include me in your future is already enough. The fact that you even consider a marriage with me is something I’m already happy about. So, Junmyeon, my answer is yes. I will marry you.”

Joonmyun can’t wait to deliver the good news to his kids.


End file.
